Jay Burgerman
"I'll tow it for ya!" -Jay Burgerman Main Story Jay Burgerman started making a scene on June 27, 2017, when he first moved to Los Santos. Before then, he lived with his wife Janice until they divorced. He's a tow man and has been a tow man for most of his life. He takes his job very seriously. If there is anything Jay loves, its towing and food. Jay loves pretty much all food. His boss is Frank. Interactions One of the first people Jay met when he moved to Los Santos was transgender Chris, whom he believed to be an actual woman and thus called him "Christina". Jay was surprised when Chris revealed himself to be a man, but he still accepted him for who he was. Chris, however, pretended to be interested in towing so that he could stick around Jay, and when he started sucking on Jay's penis, Jay realized that he was lying to him about wanting to be a tow man and that all he really wanted was sex, just like Janice. Reminded of Janice, Jay beat Chris with a hammer in a raged fit, a decision he immediately regretted. Being a tow man, Jay is hated by much of the people he has to tow. One vehicle that was illegally parked was owned by Alexis and Ned. Once they saw Jay towing it, they held a gun to his head and forced him to get in a car. They drove him around Los Santos and Sandy Shores, making him rob and kill a fellow tow man. On top of it all, they forced him to smoke marijuana, but once he smoked, he saw a woman who looked like Janice. High and confused, he ran after her. Alexis shot her, and Jay lost it, knocking out both Alexis and Ned, and taking their car and driving away. Jay has a love-hate relationship with the rival tow company, the Lost and the Damned, which he mistakenly calls the "Lost and Found". He likes Derek Hall and Maggie Rhodes, but finds the rest of them to be quite rude, especially Nate Blasky. After his vacation to visit his aunt in Nebraska, however, Jay has come to like Nate a bit more. Another man Jay has frequent clashes with is DJ Willie B. Trippin, whom he calls "Willie B. Blowin" and suspects is gay. Jay towed his bus once, tried to tow it again multiple times, and even wrecked it once while high on an ecstasy donut. In return, Willie stole Jay's rig. After a long search, Jay found him, and Officer Morningwood forced Willie to formally apologize. Jay tries to be the father figure Willie seems to have never had, providing him with moral advice and trying to steer him away from trouble. Jay has had multiple interactions with Kevin McGee and Ex-Special Deputy Jimmy, mostly through their taxi service, getting in a lot of shenanigans with each other. One time, however, Kevin and Jimmy tricked Jay into coming with them to the Humane Laboratories, the supposed location of his rig. It turned out to be an elaborate setup for Jimmy and Kevin to kill Jay and suck his blood. Jay, however, managed to escape the situation unintentionally. He texted his new friend Adam to come join him at the labs, but he told them he had to go outside where the cellphone reception is better. Kevin and Jimmy joined him outside, where Kevin began to ask Jay questions about his family. Once Kevin and Jimmy kept interrogating Jay about what happened to his wife, Jay attacked them and ran toward a nearby hill. Kevin and Jimmy followed him up the hill, continuing to ask him about his wife. Once they reached the top of the hill, Jay knocked Jimmy out and threatened to tase Kevin, until the police arrived to settle things. After his vacation, Jay has buried the hatchet with Jimmy, and they became friends again. Deputy Savage once pulled Jay over for having front end damage and a headlight out, but upon further investigation, Savage found out that Jay did not have a driver's license or a gun license on him (Jay was currently in possession of a handgun), thus, he had to arrest Jay and send him to prison. Jay was absolutely distraught about this, and he apologized deeply and sincerely to Savage, so he ended up staying in prison for less time than he was originally supposed to. This was the first and only time Jay has ever been sent to prison. When Jay started towing using the "Hooker" tow model, he became acquainted with Officer Johnny Dazzler after towing a police car. Jay was later robbed by a man impersonating a cop named "Officer Chris Winslow" at the Taco Farmer, claiming that the money Jay received from Officer Dazzler was reported stolen money from a bank robbery. Jay became angry at Officer Dazzler, blaming him for giving him "dirty money". After Dazzler told Jay that he was a cop impersonator, though, Jay's faith in Dazzler was restored. Jay has had a slight rivalry against Mav Doretto, a competing towman. In one instance, Jay dropped a car that was parked illegally into the canal. James O'reilley and Mav later showed Jay that they had taken photos of Jay dropping the car into the canal. To clear things up between them, Jay went to retrieve the car to properly tow it. Mav offered to hire Jay to his company as a tow-mechanic, and after mentioning the higher pay he'd receive, Jay had a mild heart attack. Soon after, though, Jay and Mav went back to being rivals. The Towman's Oath Jay takes the Towman's Oath to heart, and always recites it when a fellow towman needs reminding of it: I will tow those who park illegally, no matter what size the vehicle may be--big or small, long or short, smart or dumb. I will assist those who protect this city by providing a clear path. Those who are stranded, fear not, for I am a towman, and towing is my rightful duty. When a tow is needed, I will be there. A ride will be provided. If giggles are to be had, then a honking will be in order. To drive. To pickup. To impound. To tow. Janice Janice was working as a elementary school teacher while married to Jay and began an affair with the Mexican school janitor Enrique, having sex with him in the broom closet during recess. Eventually, Janice told Jay about the affair, but being the great man he is, he stayed loyal to Janice and was fine with it. But Janice continued to bring up the affair, and she even let Enrique sleep with her in Jay's bed, leaving Jay to sleep on the couch. Days, weeks, months drew on and on, and one day, Jay had enough. They got divorced, and Janice moved with Enrique to Mexico. Jay still has feelings for Janice every now and then, and he is still upset about the divorce. His ex-wife is now a very touchy subject for him, and it often causes him to lash out whenever brought up. Trivia * The Burgerman family has been in the tow business for five generations * Jay has been towing since he was twelve years old * Jay has done a lot of handy work alongside towing in the past, such as plumbing, door frame repair, and installation * Jay has several flatbed rigs he uses while working in Los Santos, each one named after its color. The four he has used are Big Red, Big Blue, Big Black, and Big Purp. * Jay's favorite foods are burgers, bratwursts, hot dogs, chili, and donuts * Jay has Irritable Bowel Syndrome * Jay's favorite song is Culture Club's "I'll Tumble 4 Ya" with his own twist * Jay has a rule: if he makes you laugh, you get to honk his rig's horn * Jay still talks to his late dad, believing he is a star in the sky * Jay has a food blog on Instagram, where he posts pictures of all the food he eats * Whenever he gets stressed, Jay sings the McDonald's Big Mac song to calm himself down * Jay sometimes pays people in his favorite candy bar, Absoloopleys * Jay uses bacon-scented shampoo * Jay keeps a slow-cooker under the seat of his tow so he can always have a warm batch of chili on him * Jay keeps a swear jar under the other seat, which is mostly empty * Jay is a fan of Darnell Jackson, his favorite song of his being "Im THICC", since he finds it so relatable * Jay lives in the same apartment complex as Chang Wei